


Rediscover

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Prostitution, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becoming a prostitute wasn’t exactly the plan. Neither was ever seeing Kurt again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rediscover

Once he had dreamed of having his name up in lights. 

He saw himself walking across the stage in a crisp suit, accepting his Tony award. He even had an entire speech written up, going as far as knowing where to tear up and where to smile. 

This is such an honor. I just want to thank my beautiful husband Kurt who has always supported and loved me through everything.

Then he made the biggest mistake of his life. Blaine knew that he was entirely at fault; you don’t just cheat and expect everything to go right. Without Kurt it felt like he was floating through empty space without an anchor. 

The application to NYADA never got sent out. Applications to other colleges didn’t get sent either. He spent his graduation night packing and left for New York the day after. 

He was going to be Blaine Anderson, musician and actor. 

Now he was Blaine Anderson, a kind wandering aimlessly around New York with no prospects. 

The money ran out quickly and Blaine refused to call his parents, staying in the tiny apartment until he got notice after notice on his door. 

“No work honey?” Gina, his neighbor, asked sweetly. She seemed to have a fondness for tiny skirts and tube tops, her cigarette stained teeth gleaming yellow in the half light of the hallway. 

“Apparently not,” he grumbled, crumbling up the paper. Maybe just sulking in his apartment wasn’t a good plan. 

“You’re a pretty boy,” Gina looked him up and down. “I’m sure you can find some work somewhere.”

“I’ll try harder,” he gave her a tight smile and she laughed. 

“You don’t want to get on Carlo’s bad side,” she rolled her eyes at the mention of their creepy landlord. “Maybe you should do what I do and blow him. He took an entire month’s worth of rent off.”

Blaine paused, blood running cold. “You’re saying I should fuck him for rent money.”

“No baby, just suck him off,” she patted him on the shoulder. “With that pretty mouth he might just give you two months.”

Blaine almost turned around ten times on his walk to Carlo’s apartment. Finally, after a quick self pep talk, he knocked on the door and put his most charming smile on his face.

“Your rent is late,” Carlo said as soon as he opened the door, his droopy eyelids concealing his glare slightly. He was a rather overweight man who was balding and had several large moles on his neck. 

“I know,” Blaine said, forcing sweetness into his voice. It felt stupid but he thought back to the porn he used to watch and tease Kurt about. “But I was hoping maybe you could give me an extension? Then I can take care of…your extension.”

Carlo gave him a long look before laughing loudly, holding onto the doorframe. “Kid, that was absolutely terrible. I won’t turn down those cock sucking lips though.”

It was honestly the worst experience of Blaine’s life. Carlo was extremely rough and hissed the most horrible things down at Blaine, gripping his hair so tight it brought tears to his eyes. He had never felt more humiliated in his entire life. 

“Let me know if you need any more help kid,” Carlo chuckled breathlessly as Blaine wiped across his mouth with a grimace. “You’re fun.”

Blaine threw up everything in his stomach when he got back to his apartment and sobbed himself to sleep that night. 

The next night his mind raced. What was he even doing here? Was he really so desperate to stalk his ex-boyfriend to a city just to try to get a glimpse at him? It was pathetic and sickening. It made him feel beyond dirty and he hardly even recognized himself. 

Desperate to get away from his thoughts, Blaine hurried into the chill night air and started walking the streets. He could feel himself shivering but didn’t even care enough to grab a jacket to put over his tank top. 

A short whistle made him freeze and glance over to a car that pulled up behind him. 

“Hi sweetie,” a rather handsome man leaned out and grinned. “Need to get warm?”

“No,” Blaine felt his skin crawl. 

“You sure? I have a hundred dollar bill in my pocket for a pretty thing like you,” the man smiled warmly and Blaine paused. 

He needed the money desperately. How bad could it be? Maybe he could finally have someone touching him, keeping him warm. He could have someone look at him like a treasure and not have to risk them breaking his heart. 

“Two hundred.”

“It’s a deal.”

—

Joseph was one of Blaine’s favorite clients. They met when he was still wandering street corners and was more than happy to help Blaine out as much as he could. He was the one to spot Blaine the last bit of money to get him that nice apartment and bought him tons of clothes. 

Plus, he actually cared that Blaine got a little pleasure out of their activities too.

“No baby,” Joseph whined, grabbing onto his belt loops. “Stay.”

“I’d love to,” Blaine pouted and ran a finger down his chest. “But I have other appointments today. We’ll see each other soon enough, I know you can’t stay away for long.”

“Course not,” Joseph looked down at his tight shirt, black leather jacket and skinny jeans. 

Blaine gave him one more smile, pocketed the money and with one more sashay of the hips, walked out the door. He made it a few steps before someone rather rudely ran into him. 

“I am so sorry!” The man gasped, turning around and Blaine opened his mouth to snap a response before his brain malfunctioned. 

Kurt. 

He looked just as breathtaking as ever, dressed to the nines and Blaine was lost in his stunning eyes. They stared at each other before Kurt blinked a few times. 

“Blaine?” Kurt asked awkwardly. “Wow…it’s been-“

“Blaine!” Joseph leaned out the door, surprised to see him so close. He blushed and looked away from Kurt before handing out two crisp hundred-dollar bills. “I realized I short changed you a bit.”

“This is why I just adore you Joseph,” Blaine gave him a sweet smile. “I owe you something special next time.”

Joseph beamed and shut the door. An uncomfortable silence followed as Blaine folded the bills and added them to his pocket.

“Well, it was great seeing you Kurt,” he said quickly but Kurt grabbed his arm. 

“Wait, wait!” He gasped. “You don’t just get to walk away after that. That better have been a…Craigslist deal or something. Were you selling your old toaster?”

He almost smiled. “No. Joseph’s my client.”

“And you’re…a hooker he found or something?” Kurt squeaked out.

“Hooker sounds crass. Joseph and I have an agreement. You’re his neighbor right? I come by maybe once a week,” Blaine shrugged. “He tips very well.”

“Are you in trouble or something?” Kurt dropped his voice. 

“I’m a businessman,” Blaine raised his chin. “I’m actually pretty happy and I’m good at it.”

Kurt bristled and his face set. “Clearly you practiced when we were dating.”

Blaine felt like all the air vanished from the hallway for a moment before he sneered. “Guess I can say you ignoring me led me to my current career path.”

He hurried out of the hallway before he could say anything else.

—

The next time he saw Kurt he was in the hallway with Joseph. 

Joseph was tipsy from dinner; Blaine refused to drink while working, and was messily kissing up Blaine’s neck. Blaine laughed, arms wrapped loosely around his neck as he pressed his hips forward. 

His leg was halfway hiked up Joseph’s before the door across the hall opened and Kurt stepped out. Their eyes met and Blaine let out a little gasp as Joseph bit down on his neck. Kurt’s eyes widened and he went as still as a statue. 

“Let’s go inside,” Blaine said softly and looked away as Joseph unlocked the door.

—

Sometimes clients took it too far. It was the reason Blaine liked to work with the same men over and over, not taking on new guys. When he was just starting out he didn’t have much of a choice. It was dangerous and scary but a necessary evil. 

Matteo was a married banker who just needed to get his frustrations out. He left Blaine was bruises littering his side and a pretty spectacular black eyes. The injuries put a dent in his schedule and even Joseph seemed reluctant to spend too much time with him.

He was scowling down at his phone when Kurt walked down the hall.

“You okay?” He asked softly. 

“Hazard of the job,” Blaine shrugged. “I’m fine.”

Kurt dug into his messenger bag and grabbed a bottle of aspirin and shook two out into his hand. He held it out and took Blaine’s phone as he downed them, tapping some numbers into the contact.

“My new number,” he said softly as Blaine snatched the phone out of his hand. 

“Gotta go, have to make up for the loss of revenue somehow,” he jogged down the steps. 

Through the entire night Blaine kept trying to make up new reasons not to delete the number in his phone.

—

“How much would it cost for the night?” Kurt asked quickly and Blaine raised his eyebrows. 

“More than you could probably afford.”

“I wouldn’t want to do anything,” there was that slight blush that made Blaine weak in the knees. “Just give you a break for a bit. Make sure you’re okay.”

“I don’t need to be saved,” he sneered, chest feeling tight. “This isn’t Pretty Woman.”

Kurt looked so sad that for a moment Blaine wished he could go back in time and take it back. “What happened to you Blaine? Why are you so angry?”

Because I threw my life away for you and you moved on.

Because I hate who I am.

Because I lost the thing that meant the most to me.

“Maybe you never knew me.”

—

The knock on his front door at ten in the morning came as a surprise. Blaine pushed himself to his feet, dressed in just pajama pants and opened it. 

“Hi,” Kurt gave him a tiny smile and held up a box of cronuts. “This is totally creepy but I got your address from Josrph. You really shouldn’t give it out to people like him.”

“Joseph’s harmless. He’s just lonely,” Blaine continued to stand in the doorway. “What do you want?”

“Just to talk.”

Against his better judgment, Blaine stepped aside and Kurt walked in. It was strange, mixing his old life with his new one and it made him feel incredibly uncomfortable. 

“This is nice,” Kurt looked around the apartment. “So, this is what sleeping with someone will buy you?”

“No, this is what being the best will buy you,” he laughed as Kurt blushed again. “I told you I was doing quite well.”

“I can see,” Kurt opened the box and Blaine took one. “You look good.”

“So you want to like…reconnect or something?” Blaine took a huge bite and Kurt nodded. “What are you doing now?”

“I work for Vogue as an assistant to one of the designers,” pride shone in Kurt’s eyes. “I’m working on my own line of clothes right now. Rachel wore one of my designs to the Tony’s last year.”

Something softened in Blaine’s chest. “That was always your dream.”

“Yeah, it’s crazy,” Kurt laughed to himself. 

“Boyfriend?” Blaine took another cronut. 

“No…work’s been busy and doesn’t really leave time for a relationship,” Kurt shrugged. 

“Same here.”

They fell into another silence before Kurt sighed heavily. “Did you do this because of me?”

“Despite what everyone seems to think, I do have complete control over my own actions,” Blaine huffed out. “I guess I…fell into it? Is it my dream? No…but I get to live in New York. People like me. I’m not…lonely.”

Kurt nodded. “I’m glad you’re happy.”

I’m not.

—

The first thing Blaine realized when he opened his eyes was that he was in excruciating pain. His side ached furiously and he could taste blood in his mouth. After a few fuzzy minutes of searching, the night came back to him in flashes.

Joseph had seemed agitated. 

He couldn’t get it up and started screaming.

He threw a punch and wrapped a hand around his throat.

“Hey,” he looked across the machines by his bed and saw Kurt. “I really hope I didn’t just ruin a lucrative BDSM deal.”

He let out a laugh, wincing as his throat flared with pain. 

“You scared the crap out of me. I could hear Joseph shouting and you were crying out in pain. I thought he was killing you,” Kurt shuddered. “I smashed him over the head with a vase and called 911.”

“Very action movie of you,” Blaine whispered hoarsely. 

“Does this happen often?” Kurt asked, tears flashing in his eyes. “How often do you risk your life?”

“Not very.”

“That’s too often!” Kurt snapped. “Jesus Blaine, you could have died! I can’t stand the thought of you being out there in such dangerous situations. Please…stay with me and we’ll try to find you something to do in the meantime. Or…I can stay with you…Joseph might be coming back and I don’t want him near you and-“

“Why? After what I did to you, why do you care?” Blaine frowned.

“You were the great love of my life,” Kurt whispered. “I guess I…”

It didn’t need to be said.

“Me too,” Blaine whispered. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can you do an OS where Blaine become a prostitute after him and Kurt broke up. It’s been a long time since kurt as saw him (like years), and one day a friend/coloc of Kurt (don’t care who he is) come home with prostitute Blaine. They sleep together and the day after kurt see Blaine. Would like Cold Blaine. Angst. Lot of angst.


End file.
